15 words
by Two Tailz
Summary: Just a little game where I capture the FMA stars and tell them 15 words and they say what the first thing that comes to mind is... sorta crappy but oh well.
1. Roy Mustang

Just something I thought of a while ago...

Summary: Just a little game I heard from my friend and decided to put it into a story where i tell a character a word and they have to say the first thing that comes to mind.

Disclaimer:I don't own FMA

* * *

ROY MUSTANG

Two Tailz: Okay... Roy, I am going to tell you 15 words and you are gonna have to say the first thing that comes to your mind.

Roy: Sure...

Two Tailz: Evil...

Roy: GARDEN GNOMES!!!!!!

Two Tailz: Yeah... remind me to get you counseling after this... Fire

Roy: Fun.

Two Tailz: Riza...

Roy: Gun

Two Tailz: Forest...

Roy: Burning.

Two Tailz: Girl

Roy mini skirts.

Two Tailz: HENTAII! Slap... slap

Roy: Owie...

Two Tailz: Right.

Roy: left.

Two Tailz: Me...

Roy: SHIT! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIFE!!!!

Two Tailz: sobs quietly H-How c-could y-you?...

Roy: puts on chibi face Sowwy...

Two Tailz: Pulls out chainsaw Grrrr... YOU WILL PAY ROY MUSTANG!!!!

Roy: ACK!

* * *

Krshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Sorry for the intermision, Roy Mustang and Two Tailz are unavailable right now they will be back after this short break. In the mean time let's go to Dr. Phil!"

* * *

Dr. Phil: Hello boys and girls! I am Dr. Phil! Here today with a special guest! Barney! Barney, What are your feelings on chain saws?

Barney: Well Dr. Phil, I think Boys and girls should not play with chain saws for they are bad and for adults!

Dr. Phil: And how does that make you feel?

Barney: Sad...

Dr. Phil: And how does that make you feel?

Barney: Sad.

Dr. Phil: And howe does that make you feel?

Barney: SHUT UP DAMMIT! Whips out chainsaw BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!

Random child: I knew Barney was evil!

* * *

Krshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"We are now back with 15 words!"

* * *

Two Tailz: Sorry for the intermision but Roy had to be taught a lesson on not to hurt peoples feelings.

Roy: in a wheel chair with a broken arm and leg and head bandages urgh... my head hurts...

Two Tailz: Ok are you ready? GOOD! How about Chain saw?

Roy: OMFG! WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!!

Two Tailz: Seriously, get counseling. How 'bout Hospital?

Roy: White walls... so.. many.. white walls...

Two Tailz: Right... piano...

Roy: dropped from a 10 story building...

Two Tailz: Kill?

Roy: Ed... oh wait Ed wouldn't get hit, he is too short...

off in distance WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM??!!

Roy: That never gets old...

Two Tailz: Erm... ok... Popsicle.

Roy: Oh noes! I bleeding!

Two Tailz: Flowers...

Roy: losing... so... much... blood...

Two Tailz: Blood...

Roy: Feeling light headed... passes out from lack of blood

Two Tailz: Roy? Roooooy? Oh noes! I must give! The kiss of life! Bends over

Roy: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!! I DON'T NEED A KISS!

Two Tailz: Yes you do... 'cuz your dead...

Roy: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Two Tailz: kisses Roy Eh... Ed's better.

Roy: WHAT!

Two Tailz: Th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks!

* * *

Hehehe... Like I said Me AND my friends came up with the game together That just don't like anime so I put it into a story... sorta... So! Tell me what you think! I noes it's probably crappy but, I am only 11 turning 12 soo sheesh! Well flames welcome. Just to give a heads up, After every chapter with each character there will be a behind the stage with all the other characters and me! and MAAAYBEEE one or two of my friends. BUT! You won't see it if you don't review!

Press it... You know you want to...

I

I

I

I

v


	2. Behind the scenes 1

WHOO! Back stage!

Summary: Just a little game I heard from my friend and decided to put it into a story where i tell a character a word and they have to say the first thing that comes to mind.

Disclaimer:I don't own FMA

* * *

Two Tailz: Ok! Yay! Me and my friend catseyeflashlight backstage with the stars of FMA! Catseyeflashlight got to come backstage cuz she was the first reviewer of the chapter! Yay!

Catseyeflashlight: -nods head-

Two Tailz: OMFG! It EDO!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Catseyeflashlight: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!EDOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ed: ACK! Run for you effin lives! The fangirls are here!

Winry: Fangirls eh?... -taps foot-

Ed: Uhhh... not like that! They follow me!! help me! hide me! I want my mommy... oh wait! I can't! CUZ SHE'S DEEEEEEEEEEAD!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!

Two Tailz: Awwww... that's otay Edo... I wish my mommy was dead. You want her?

Catseyeflashlight: Your nice...

Riza Hawkeye: Ok. -shoots my mummy- all done.

Two Tailz: o.m.f.g. I was mad you idiot! I didn't mean it literally!

Ed: Can I still have her?

Two Tailz: Sure. You want a kitty?

Al: YEAH! Pwease brother? pwetty pwease?

Ed: sure. In real life we can afford to take care of it.

Al: YAY!

Maes Hughes: Hey everybody.

Two Tailz: Your supposed to be dead!

Catseyeflashlight: I like pancakes.

Two Tailz: O.o

Maes Hughes: Naw, they just had pay cuts.

Two Tailz: O.o

Maes Hughes: Is she ok?

Two Tailz: Yup!

Roy Mustang: Hi Two Tailz! Would you like to go out with me on Saturday?!

Two Tailz: Don't you hate me?

Roy Mustang: Why Should I...

Riza Hawkeye: Excuse him. He took his medicine...

Two Tailz: Oh.

Catseyeflashlight: OMFG EDOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Ed: What!?

catseyeflashlight: Hi!

Ed: Er... Hi?

Catseyflashlight: Can I have your autograph?

Ed: Suuuure...

Winry: Ed... -throws wrench-

Ed: Owie...

Two Tailz: Awwwwww... Lemme kiss it. -kisses bruises- there! BACK OFF CRAZY FANGIRLS!!! EDO IS MIIIIIIIINE!!!!! MY FIC! MY EDO! BWAHAHAH!!!!

Ed: O.o

Winry:O.o

Maes Hughes: O.o

Roy mustang: O.o

Riza Hawkeye: O.o

catseyeflashlight: X.x

Two Tailz: Ehh... hehe?

Catseyeflashlight: PANCAKES!

Two Tailz: MYY ESDOOOOOOOOOO! -pulls out light saber- TO THE DEATH!

catseyeflashlite: -pulls out light saber- TO THE DEATH!

Catseyeflashlight & Two Tailz: -Start fighting-

Every one: -Grabs popcorn-

Two Tailz: I done! Ok bye! Time to send you home Catseyeflashlight! Good bye!

Catseyeflashlite: Bye Bye! -beamed upwards-

* * *

Catseyeflashlite, sorry if I didn't get your character right! I hope I did a good job! Keep R&R'ing!

Press it... you know you whant to...

I

I

I

I

I

V


	3. Edward Elric

Omg... -looks at how long it took for me to update- I haven't updated in FOREVER! I can't believe I did that to you guys. o.O I should be Ashamed of myself... v.v Ah well, I will now update and relieve the pain of those who waited this very long time for me to get my lazy ass up and update!! -triumphant music- Oh! And before I forget, I have a Poll up on my page to see if I should just change my name to Rose suba/Elric Please vote or review for whichever... Unless I forget to put it up... In that case, just review! XD;

* * *

Two Tailz: Ok... Now there was one confused review for the last chapter... I didn't interview anybody last chapter... It was behind the scenes. Catseyeflashlight got to be my guest star Because she was first to review. So, if you want to guest star on the next chapter, you have to be the first to review. The person I will interview today is... Ed!

Ed: -appears out of no where- Uh... Hi?

Two Tailz: Hello Ed! You are our interview... ie? Whatever it is called, of the week/day month or however long it takes me to update!

Ed: Uhhhmmm... Ok?

Two Tailz: Your first word is... Roy Mustang.

Ed: Ew, he's a freaking pedophile! I mean, you see all the fanfics going around? It's just nasty!

Two Tailz: I agree, that's just wrong. We all know no one loves Roy, especially you. Cause, your Mine! -shot- Gah...

Ed: O.O Holy shit!

Two Tailz: You can't hurt me! -awesome authoress powers- Ok, Next word... Alchemy.

Ed: The best thing ever!

Two Tailz: Cats...

Ed: NO CATS.

Al: Awwww, Brother! Why not?

Two Tailz: As much as I think you are cute, Al. You really aren't supposed to be in this chapter...

Al: Awwww... Fine, I'll leave.

Two Tailz: You can come back in the next chapter ok?

Al: Ok! Yay! Byes! -poof-

Ed: -blink-

Two Tailz: Your next word is... Brother

Ed: Al, the best cat obsessed brother in the world.

Two Tailz: Awwwwwwww... How sweet! Well, Next word... Needles...

Ed: GAH! I HATE needles!

Two Tailz: Me too.. -shudders- Let's see... How many words is that? counts ... Only 5? Well, next word: Dad.

Ed: Bastard.

Two Tailz: Fuhrer Bradley.

Ed: Homunculus.

Two Tailz: Envy.

Ed: That thing that calls me a... shrimp... -twitch-

Two Tailz: -twitch- He should die. -.- Next word is... Food.

Ed: Where? I'm hungry. -o-

Two Tailz: You can eat behind the scenes. Yaoi.

Ed: Yaoi is -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Two Tailz: I don't want to say anything about yaoi, it might upset people.

Ed: Then why'd you bring it up?

Two Tailz: Just listen for the next word. Uhmmm... Lemons.

Ed: O.O -shock-

Two Tailz: UHm... Ed? -pokes-

Ed: O.O What the hell!?

Two Tailz: Ok, Done with shock. Next word is Asylum.

Ed: A place Roy needs to go.

Two Tailz: Cookies.

Ed: Yummmm! That flying sasuke cookie was odd though...

Two Tailz: -glare- Books.

Ed: Addicting. Once you start, you can't stop.

Two Tailz: nod I agree. Books are the best. Cows.

Ed: Beef! Yummm...

Two Tailz: I think we are done. Congratulations, you made it through without going to the hospital!

Ed: I couldv'e gone to the hospital!?

Two Tailz: Hell no! I would never let anything hurt you! -glomps-

Ed: Gah! Get off of me! -blush-

Two Tailz: :3 Nope! See everyone next time!

* * *

.o. I thought that was better! Wow... I haven't updated this in a little over a year... I really feel ashamed of myself. Well, I feel better now that I am getting this out. Hope you all enjoy


End file.
